Cold Fire
by NightMare Painter
Summary: Rick Abbot is a scientist who is researching psychic powers of the animals on the planet of Jewa Geh-wha the civilization was supposed to be wiped out from a sickness several hundred years before. Sabella is a non-native of Jewa, she doesn't know how or when she came to the planet. Data and the crew of the enterprise is Sabella's only hope to save Jewa and her own sanity.


**Cold Fire**

TNG

Rating: T (for now)

**Summary**: Rick Abbot is a scientist who is researching psychic powers of the animals on the planet of Jewa (Pronounced Geh-wha) the civilization was supposed to be wiped out from a sickness several hundred years before. Sabella is a non-native of Jewa, she doesn't know how or when she came to the planet. Data and the crew of the enterprise is Sabella's only hope to save Jewa and her own sanity.

**Author notes:** I was watching youtube video's that were from TNG most of them were pairings between Data and Gordi but somehow I ended up with this. I don't know if I will have that pairing or not but I might have just hints in the beginning that it could move on to that =^_^= Some notes used to create this work of fiction was the star dates Star date 2364 through 2370 makes up the series 2371 is the movie Generations. I have Generations happen lol I thought about placing it in the time line for the show but then I threw that out and slapped this down since Data has the emotion chip placed inside him during Gererations. The big difference is it is not taken out in this and he learned to control it ^_^

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything but the idea to mess with Star trek

* * *

Data's POV

* * *

Gold eyes blazed in the twilight, a fire so fierce that must have consumed her very soul shown from those eyes. Long honey colored hair snarled and matted as if she hadn't cleaned or combed it in days if not weeks. Words spilled from her lips like drops of poison, spitting in our direction as if she longed for her words to melt us.

"What should we do?"

Geordi seemed to be at a loss with this feral woman who held the corpse tenderly, as if he was her whole world…Was she friend or foe? Had she killed this man?

"Away team to bridge, we found Abbot."

Static met our ears for a moment, Interference?

"Status?"

Those Jewel like eyes glowed with curiosity now; she blinked and looked down at the man in her arms;

"le monde vous passe par, sur et sur, mais vous êtes aveugle à la fin." (1)

She placed Abbot on the ground and looked at him as if a loving mother looks at a sleeping child. She rose her arms high, French cascaded from her mouth;

"nettoyer le péché de ce corps de telle sorte que son âme peut y vivre l'au-delà de la fin."(2)

Fire burst from the corpse and quickly he was cremated. The fire showed no odd readings as if it had been burning all along, some sort of psychical power that allowed her to control elements it seemed. She bowed to us and walked away and out of sight. Could she help us to make sense of what had happened here and to Abbot?

"Abbot's dead, a young woman was with his body and cremated it."

More static and no answer. What was going on with the communicators?

"Away team to Enterprise?"

Nothing; Hm that would be a problem. If there was no way to communicate with the ship they couldn't be beamed up possibly;

"Data she's back."

I looked up this woman seemed shy still but what had happened to the fierce thing we had come across? Why had she come back, I hadn't noticed anything that made it seem like she had wanted us to follow her after all. She stepped up to me and tilted her head curiously.

"puis-je apprendre de vous?" (3)

What in the world was she saying to me? She placed a hand on my shoulder and I was hit with the feeling similar to if electricity was surging through me, I shuttered and suddenly it stopped. Apparently the woman had felt the same thing and was now kneeling in the dirt. Shivers racked her body still and Deanna and Geordi rushed to my side;

"Are you alright?"

I nodded;

"Counselor is she alright?"

Deanna blinked and nodded;

"The only emotion I get from her is surprise."

I wonder what she had just tried to do to me, I wasn't damaged but she might be hurt.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean harm...I wanted to talk to you, I wanted to understand the things that you spoke."

Standard! So she had somehow transferred what I knew to herself, did that mean that she was an android too?

"How?"

She looked up, burnished gold eyes searching my equally gold eyes;

"You are not like the others; I do not understand why I learned in such a fashion. I...how do I explain powers of the mind?"

So she was psychic in some form. But to have gained the knowledge from me an android? I couldn't fathom why she had learned from me.

"What is your name?"

Deanna asked softly;

"Sabella Campion."

That sounded like a name from earth, the last name for sure since it was French which made sense since she spoke it, but what had that other language been?

"Where are you from?"

Sabella looked a little apprehensive;

"Earth, but it's been so long since I have spoken English and I usually spoke French anyway."

She shivered lightly;

"I Rick was so nice to me and he knew French, He found me here and helped me gain my memories that I had long forgotten."

So she wasn't native and she had amnesia, Rick Abbot having helped her out. But why had she ended up here? Why on Jewa?

"Do you remember how you got here?"

She looked a little surprised;

"No, I only remember waking to this world and wondering who I was and why I was here."

Deanna looked to me;

"If we can get off of Jewa we shouldn't leave her here."

She was a non-native so it was really the only option, but what if she were telling falsehoods? What if she had killed Abbot, what if she wanted to harm us? I nodded; I would need to talk to Deanna in private.

"There's Rick's outpost?"

That might just help us out! Geordi looked a little better knowing that there might be a way out.

"Lead the way."

* * *

Picard's POV

* * *

This was becoming quite frustrating. Why wasn't the away team responding? There was no interference apparently, and their life signs told us they were not hurt, the only reason I could think of that might explain why we had lost contact was the four life signs that had joined them. Unsure of what they were we could only speculate what was happening down there. The transporter couldn't lock on to them for some reason, no malfunctions but somehow a lock could not be held on them. Had they met Rick? He had been studying the animals of this planet but if they had met, why no word from them?

"Captain, maybe we should send a team to check on them?"

I looked to Riker, we could but that would put more people in danger if there was any or make us look like fools if there wasn't any.

"Let's see if we can try communicating with them first before we take that path."

He nodded and leaned back in his chair. I knew he was worried for Deanna but she was capable of taking care of herself, and she had Data and Geordi with her.

"Away team to Enterprise?"

Finally!

"Picard here."

I heard a exclamation in the background, that didn't sound like any of my away team but it also didn't sound like Rick, Who was with them?

"Ah, we found Abbot but only his remains."

So Rick was dead, Damn!

"We also found a woman stranded on Jewa. Sabella Campion."

Sabella! So that was who exclaimed in the background!

"Put her on."

A static noise and then;

"Hello?"

I smiled at the familiar voice;

"Sabella it's been some time since I've heard your voice!"

She gasped;

"Jean luc?"

I wondered at the surprise in her voice, how long had it last been since we spoke?

"What are you doing on Jewa?"

A moment of silence before I was hit with shock;

"I don't know why I'm here. I just woke up one day several years ago to this planet with no memory or anything. Rick found me a year ago and I gained a good portion of my memories."

I noticed the look of shock on Rikers face. It wasn't every day you got to hear Sabella's voice, it was quite beautiful after all, and she had been a singer but only in her own house.

"Sir the transporter is operational again."

I nodded;

"We can beam you all back now."

Another jerk of my head and;

"I'll be in the ready room send them up when Beverly clears them."

* * *

Sabella's POV

* * *

This ship was vast and yet so alive, a new person at every turn. The clothes were nice and felt great hell I felt fantastique! A nice shower, a comb, and a nice hot meal was all I had needed to feel like myself again. Following the away team was an interesting experience and I would soon see Jean luc! The man sounded very different from the twenty four year old I had known though. How long had it been since then? How many years had I been adrift? A fog covering my memories? We entered a room where a gentleman sat at a giant table, he couldn't possibly be...how could that be?

"Sabella?"

I nodded and sat heavily in a chair;

"How long have I been... in l'au-delà?"(4)

He looked at me with sadness. How long my friend had I been gone from your life? I had met him July 13, 2315 which was his tenth birthday and we became friends that same day.

"The stardate is 2372."

2372? Oh my god I had lost so much time! I had turned twenty six in 2329! But why was I still a young woman then? I hadn't been that much older than Jean-luc after all!

"How am I..."

My world spun, I heard voices filled with shock and then everything went black and quite.

* * *

Picard's POV

* * *

I hadn't meant to shock her! I just was shocked to see her looking like the twenty six year old I had last seen as if thrown back in time; back to when I was twenty four... Sabella, had been my longest friend but had disappeared years ago and no body had been recovered. That was to be expected in space accidents.

"Captain?"

Data had stayed behind...

"Yes Data?"

He looked reluctant to say anything to me. But this was a very interesting dilemma after all.

"How long have you known Campion?"

I smiled;

"I met her on my tenth birthday. She was playing by the ocean looking over at the party forlornly and I just couldn't let that happen."

Laughing I remembered the look on her face when I came over to her and invited her over. When it came time for gifts I gazed in wonder as she gave me her necklace. A blue gem shining brightly in the summer light and her words flouted back at me from all those years ago;

"This has kept me safe from harm; I think that it would do you some good."

Data looked a bit surprised at my reactions to Sabella.

"She was close to you then?"

I nodded;

"On her twenty-six birthday in 2329 the transport ship she was on had mechanical failure. She and sixty other passengers were pronounced dead. I was devastated of course; we had been friends for so long. Robert use to tease me and say I would marry her sometime in the future..."

I shook my head in an attempt to get rid of the emotions welling up. Sebella had meant so much and now here she was looking the way she had all those years ago. But was this my Sebella or was something going on in the background?

"We need to recover Rick's body."

It was Data's turn to shake his head;

"She burned it."

I frowned, Sebella burned it?

"How?"

His lips twitched;

"She said something and raised her arms above him and suddenly his body was on fire."

She had done that before to a cat we had found, the poor thing was dead as a door nail and I had suggested we dig it a grave, She shook her head and said cleanses the sins of life, may you find your next trip. I didn't understand and suddenly the cat was on fire.

"Her power... That was something of an honor on her part. She told me once that only those who lived and gave their life for another were the only ones who deserved a proper burial when their way could not be observed."

He sat down and a frown creased his face;

"She relearned standard from me."

Ah that wasn't a trick I was familiar with;

"How?"

His frown deepened.

"I do not know, she touched my shoulder and suddenly it felt as if electricity was pouring through me and she went down, but she knew standard."

Well, this was intriguing after all. She could either be the Sabella that I knew well or she could be an imposter.

* * *

Sabella's POV

* * *

I woke to the smell of a doctor's office. Of course I had woke to this many times before, but it had been such a long time...gods I was sixty eight years old...or maybe sixty nine depending on the month, I couldn't believe it. So much of my life unlived. But this wasn't the first time was it? I had lost the first half of my life as well, severe amnesia. I only remember a week before I met jean-luc. Only a week and I knew only so many limited things, how to talk in French, how to dress, how to eat. I didn't remember how to go to sleep or manners all that had to be relearned. Where had I come from and where had I been? Too many questions at this point. I sat up a red headed woman was walking towards me;

"Hello, um what happened?"

She smiled, lines around her mouth pointed out that she both smiled and frowned a lot.

"You fainted."

I did, did I? Well that wouldn't be the last time I would wager to bet.

"hm, oh well. Am I fine or was it something else other than shock?"

Her eyes told me she was amused;

"Just shock, I'm rather shocked Jean-luc never said anything about you."

I doubt he would have if he thought I was dead.

"He was twenty four when I disappeared; I've lost so much time since then...I was twenty six then and now. Now I'm sixty eight or nine... I don't understand why or how it happened, why didn't I notice the years slip by?"

Maybe I was getting scared...I mean what would anyone else have done in my shoes?

"Calm down please, I don't want to put you back to sleep."

I inhaled and counted to ten. Oh why god was this happening to me?

"I am unsure of what I am going to do now."

She nodded and sat next to me;

"Well maybe we can review what you do remember?"

I nodded, that would be a good start.

* * *

(1) The world passes you by, on and on, but you are blind to the end

(2) cleanse the sin of the body so that his soul may live beyond the end

(3) May I learn from you?

(4) The afterlife  
yes the end of this chapter! I worked so hard to make sure that the timing was right, but the story was not! My oh my do I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! I want to hear your thoughts and what relationship you want to read, so please leave a comment!


End file.
